


Alex's Secret

by jenster68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenster68/pseuds/jenster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen years ago a   teen aged  Dean Winchester was caught sleeping with Bobby Singer's teen aged daughter Alex and was sent packing.  Nine months later Alex gave birth to a baby girl................</p><p>............Now eighteen years later Dean finds out about his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the present, so even though in the TV series Bobby Singer and John Winchester are dead, in this story they are very much alive.
> 
> Even though certain advents that occurred in the TV series, some advents here have changed such as after Dean and Sam found John they hunt with John on occasions, and at other times Dean and Sam just hunt together. and some have stayed the same, such as: John still went missing and Dean had to get Sam from Stanford and Jessica died, Mary still died.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean was in a coma and nearly died at the time when his dad died, except John didn't die, instead he made a deal that the demon take his life in 10 years, Dean still almost died when he got jolted with electricity and had heart trouble, Both Dean and Sam went to hell, They still found Adam and Adam went to hell with Lucifer, They still saved the world from a apocalypse and Lucifer and Michael still wanted Dean and Sam's body.

4hrs just outside of Lawrence, County, South Dakota – 2012:

It was 2am on a dark and stormy night and I was tired from driving all night, so I pulled into the first motel that I came across, which was called "The Red Bull Inn". I wearily stepped of my car and walked into the manager's office and range the desk bell for service.

The manager, a tall scruffy man of about 30ish, stepped out of the back room and said "may I help you miss", 'yes I was wondering if you have any rooms available", I replied. "Yes we do, do you require a single or a double”, he replied. “A single will do just fine, thanks, “ I said.

“will that be cash or charge”, the manager said as he grabbed a key. “Charge”, I replied. “Ok, you can have room 110, here is your key miss”, he said as I handed him my fake credit card. “Thank you”, I replied as I took back my credit card and room key.

 

As I strolled wearily out of the office I noticed a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala parked in the car park and I remember thinking to myself, I've seen that car somewhere before, but I was too tired to think where. As I finally reached my room and opened the door,my cell phone rang, when I looked at the caller id, I answered and said “hi dad, how's things,” 

 

“Yeah, they are good, where are you,” He asked. “I'm about 4hrs out of Lawrence county, but I’m tired so I've just pulled into a motel to get a couple of hours sleep,” I replied. “Has Krysta arrived yet,” I asked

“Yes she arrived about an hour ago, she is a sleep,” he replied. “Hey, by the way I spoke to Sam and Dean yesterday,” he said. “so, “ I said, “Hey, Alex, you know what I’m talking about,” he told me. “Dad, please, we have been through this before, I am not telling Dean about Krys, so please drop it.” I said wearily. 

 

“Look dad, I have to go now, I will call you tomorrow.” I continued as I slowly strolled into the room. “Ok, bye talk to you tomorrow, I love you,” dad said into the phone. “love you too, tell Krys I love her to,” I said as I hung up.

After entering the room I was thinking that I need a nice warm shower, then sleep. I slammed the door behind me and reached the bed where I dumped my gear and then entered the bathroom. After I finished my well earned hot shower I wearily strolled back into the main room and collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota – December, 1993

John Winchester and his two sons, 16yr old Dean and 12yr old Sam, came cruising up in the Impala and parked just outside dad's junk yard. “Hey Bobby, are you here,” Called John as he got out of the car. “Yeah in the kitchen, just come in,” my dad yelled back.

John and the boys walked through the back door, and John said “Bobby, you old dog, how the hell have you been, it's been a while,” “it's not that long,” my dad replied as he gave his old friend a friendly hug. “It's only been a couple of months,” I interrupted as I walked into the kitchen from the study. 

John spun around to see me standing in the doorway, “my god, Alex, is that you” John asked, “yes, uncle John, it's me,” I replied. “My god, you've gotten bigger since we were last.” He commented. “I'm still only 15yrs old.” I said smiling, looking in Dean's and Sam's direction. “Hi Sam, Hi Dean,” I said with a grin on my face. “Hi Alex,” Said a smiling Sam, (that was his nickname for me), “Um mm..... huh ... hi Alex,” choked Dean.

“Anyway, what can I do for you boys,” Dad asked John. “Well, as I said on the phone, I have a job close by and was wondering if the boys could stay here for a while,” John explained. “You know that they are welcome here, you idgit,” Dad said. “How long do you think this will take,” Dad asked. “Maybe week, maybe two weeks tops,” John replied. 

“That's fine by us, hey I got a good idea, it's close to Christmas so after the job is done, why don't you and the boys stay for until after Christmas,” Dad told John. “that’s sound good, but are you sure, we don't want to intrude.” John said. 

 

“you idgit, of course you're welcome, you know that you are always welcome,” Dad exclaimed, “plus it would be good for the kids to catch up with each other, I know that Sammy adores Alex like a big sister,” he continued. So it was settled John and the boys stayed for Christmas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

South Dakota – 2012: 8am The Next Morning

I woke to the sound of gun fire and realised that there was a commotion outside in the car park. So I grabbed my gun and ran out the door, I had to duck behind my car as I was nearly caught in the crossfire of flying bullets. 

 

I managed to look over to where the Impala was parked and saw two men scrambling into it as they were shooting at someone in the distance, and I recognised them, and I thought “it can't be.” But I started shooting in the same direction that they were shooting in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota – February 1994

Christmas was over and the job John was on had finished and he was free for a while so he and the boys decided to a little longer then they planned, which was fine by me and my father, as it was company for us, as it was only me and dad alone, my mum died when I was about 8yrs old. 

John and dad had to go and do a job, so they the boys and me alone in the house. “Listen Dean, Bobby an I have to do this job together, so I’m trusting you to look after your brother and being alone with Alex.” John lectured Dean. “Yes dad, I know the drill,” Said Dean to his father. “Listen, Alex, you are old enough now, so I’m trusting you to be alone with the boys, so look after Sammy and watch out for Dean,” Dad lectured me as well. “Yes daddy, I know,” I answered back.

 

A couple of days after John and Bobby left........

Are you sure it's ok Dean,” I said as he led me upstairs to the bedroom. “It's ok I tell you, our dad's won't be back for a couple more days,” he replied with a smirk on his face, besides we have kissed and touched each other before, he continued. “yes I know but, we haven't gone all the way before, I'm still a virgin.” I said. 

 

“I know but I promise it will be ok and I won't do anything that you don't want me do, if you want me to stop just tell me. He promised. “But what about Sammy,” I asked, “He is ok, he's downstairs doing his homework,” Dean said. “well, ok, let's go,” I said.

 

As we entered the bedroom, Dean closed the door behind him, then he gently grabbed my hand and led me to the bed and we sat down, He looked me in the eyes and said “You are so beautiful,” He said in a soft voice. “You're not bad looking yourself,” I replied shyly, as Dean slowly stroked my cheek.

He leaned down and smacked his lips against mine his slowly kissed me and as I leaned into the kiss he opened his mouth and his tongue began to dance on my lips, then I found myself opening my mouth and letting his tongue enter my mouth. His tongue danced around trying to find my tongue than all of a sudden our tongues became entwined with each other, dancing around each other.

 

Dean pulled away and led me to the bed and he laid down, he removed his T-shirt. I then sat on his lap stroking and kissing his bare chest, “Oh Dean, I want you,” I moaned in excitement. “are you sure,” Dean asked. “yes, I’m sure,I'm ready” I said. 

 

I could feel Dean's cock hardened through his jeans, “Oh Dean, I want you inside me,” I moaned at the sight before me, “are you sure, I haven't got any condoms,” Dean asked as I removed my clothes, “Yes I'm sure, I just want you,” I said as he un zipped his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers down and threw them on the floor. 

 

I straddled Dean again and I moved over his cock so the head was at the entrance of my pussy, as Dean grabbed his cock to guide it inside, a few streams of pre-come spilled out. Then he slowly slid the head in being careful not to hurt me, “Please Dean slide it in all at once,” I moaned as could feel the head against me.

“Are you sure, I'm pretty big and I don’t want to hurt you,” he asked, “yes I'm sure please, drive it in fast and hard,” I moaned as I thrust my hips up to meet his cock, at the moment he pushed all the way in very fast and hard.

As Dean started sliding his cock he noticed that I went a bit pale my eyes rolled back in my head and he had to ask, “Are you ok babe,” “umm.... yes I'm ok, it feel so good, please harder,” I moaned loudly. So he slid in and out faster and harder making me scream in pleasure. “Oh god Dean, you are fucking huge, feel so fucking good, oh god don't stop, fuck me harder.” I screamed as he drove his cock harder, 

 

Then I had to thrust my hips up to make his cock drive further inside me and Dean grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and drove harder, then all of a sudden he could feel his load starting to build up inside him, and he moaned, “oh god, I need to pull out, I'm just about to cum,” “No Dean please stay inside me,” I moaned, “Are you sure,” he moaned as the build up was becoming painful for him. “Yes I'm sure,” I moaned as he thrashed his hips once, twice than shot his hot load inside me.

 

He collapsed on top of me and rode out the rest of his orgasm, after he slowed down his breath, he said, “oh fuck that was amazing,” “yeah it was,” I said as e looked me in the eyes. He finally pulled out and we laid there on our sides and Dean wrapped his arm around me “Dean I think that I'm in love with you,” I said. “I know because I feel the same way about you, Alex I love you” he said. “I'm glad that I lost my virginity to you Dean” I said.

 

“Hey babe, I want to ask you something,” Dean asked, “yeah sure what is it,” I replied. “Well I want you to give me a blow-iob, but If you don't want to, it's ok.” he said. “No it's ok I do want to blow you,” I said as wrapped my hand around the base of his semi-hard cock. Then I placed my mouth around the head and started licking around the slit as the pre-come spilled out.

Then I shoved the whole cock in my mouth and sucked hard, “oh fuck Alex, that feels go fucking good” he moaned, I started licking his cock as I started bobbing my head up and down as I sucked even harder, “oh Jesus, oh fuck, so fucking hot, oh fuck,” he moaned.

Then he jerked his hips up and with one hard thrust, then two he came hard and fast shooting that hot sticky cum into my mouth it hit the back of my throat like a rush of hot air and I swallowed all of it. As he came down from his amazing orgasm I continued to stroke his cock with my hand slowly. As I ran my hand through his come Dean looked at me and said “Holy shit that was amazing, where in the fuck did you learn to suck like that.”

I looked at him with a smile and he looked back confused, “What,” he said, “if I tell you, will you promise me that you won't laugh,” I said, he looked at the expression on my face and said, “ok I promise, I won't laugh.” “Well, my friend Jo, from school has sucked her boyfriends dick before and she taught me, she told me that her mom had a dildo, so she got it and showed me how to suck then I practised until I got it right,” I explained.

He looked at me with an raised eyebrow, nearly choking as he laughed and said, “holy fuck girl, that is awesome. I think I 'll have to thank Jo for teaching you, because that was one fucking amazing blow-job.”

“Dean I know that you have girlfriends before and that you aren't a virgin, but have you ever had a blow-job before” I said. “yes but nothing like that, like I said that was one fucking amazing blow-job” he said as he softly kissed my lips. “Dean I want you to fuck my ass,” I moaned in between kisses.  
“are you sure,” he said, “yes I'm sure,” I said as I rolled over onto my stomach and got up on my knees.

As Dean moved behind me he jerked himself a little to get his semi-hard cock harder, then as he moved towards the entrance of my ass, more pre-come spilled out and he rubbed the head against the entrance and I moaned at the sensation, “do you want it in all at once,” he asked.  
“oh god yes,” I moaned as he shoved the very hard cock in with one hard thrust. “oh fuck, fuck me hard babe,” I moaned at the feel of the hard cock inside me.

Dean started thrusting in and out hard and fast, until his balls were slapping against my ass cheeks, “oh god Dean, oh, fuck, harder baby, harder,” I moaned loudly. Dean grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and thrashed harder inside me, slapping his balls harder against my ass cheeks.

“oh fuck Dean, come for me babe, I want to feel your come inside me,” I screamed. Then all of a sudden he thrashed his hips once, twice than finally came hard and fast into my ass. 

We both collapsed on the bed as he came down from from his orgasm. “Oh god that was fucking amazing,” I said as our breathing slowed down.

Dean asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes but I told him that I was scared of my dad, and he would do if he found out about us. Dean said that he would talk to my dad and let him know that Dean would be good to me.

Two Days Later At Bobby's House...........

Dad and John returned from the hunt. Me and Dean were inside doing some research, watching my dad and John outside in the yard working a car when I looked at Dean and said, “Dean when are you going to talk to my dad,” “well actually I was thinking about doing it now while my dad is there,” he said as he got up out of his chair. “You wait here, I'll be back,” he said as he kissed my cheek.

Next minute he was outside talking to our dads. All of a sudden I heard yelling and arguing, then Dean stormed in and raced up the stairs to his room, I followed him, when I reached his room he was pacing up and down angrily, “Dean what happened?” I asked. “your dad won't let us be together, he told me to stay away from you, I tried telling him that I love you but he won't believe me,” he said.

“oh Dean,” I said crying as I ran into his arms. “you haven't said anything about us having sex,” I asked. “no way, are you fucking nuts, you know your father, if he finds out he'll kick my fucking ass.” he said.

“Alex where are you,” I heard my dad call from the kitchen, “Oh shit, I'd better go and try to reason with him” I said as I left the room. I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where my dad was waiting for me. 

 

“What the hell girl, what in your right mind are you thinking, going out with Dean, he is trouble and a womaniser” he yelled at me. “I know daddy, but I love him, and I know he feels the same way about me.” I cried, “I don't care, you are too young in be in love, I don't want to see you too together,” he said, “but daddy please,” I pleaded with him. “No Alex, I forbid you to see Dean.” he demanded.

 

For the next two months Dean and I had decided that we were going to keep seeing each other so we had to sneak around behind my dad's back, Dean also had bribe Sam into not to say anything. John and my dad finally got another hunt so they left us alone to look after Sam. But as they left my dad warmed me and Dean about being together. 

So the next day we decided to fool around again in my room after bribing Sam not to say anything if one of our dads rang. After we had sex for a half an hour, we laid there next to each other and Dean wrapped his arms around me and we started to fall asleep when we heard the door opened and we heard my dad yell out, “Alex, where are you.”

“Oh fuck,” said Dean, as he was trying to grab his pants, “It's our dads,” he continued. “Oh shit, they are back early,” I cried out, “Dean, I thought, you said that they wouldn't be back for a couple of days,” I said as I was trying to get dressed. “Well, that's what I thought,”was all Dean could manage to say. “But Dean, if my dad catches us, we're dead.” I pleaded with him, as I heard footsteps coming u, the stairs. “Oh shit, Dean, his coming,” I cried out again.

 

Just then my father, stormed through the door, yelling out “Alex,” then he saw Dean,  
“what the hell are you two doing” He screamed as he caught Dean grabbing his T-shirt, “Get downstairs, you idgit,” he screamed at Dean, then grabbed him and threw him out of the room. “You stay here I will deal with you later,” he screamed at me as he flew down the stairs.


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ales confronts Dean about their daughter

South Dakota – 2012: a few minutes later

All of sudden the Impala took off like a bolt of lightening, so I quickly ran back into my room and grabbed my gear and threw it into my car and drove off at the speed of light to follow the Impala. After about a mile of racing down the road, the Impala screeched to a holt and the driver rushed out of the driver's side and stood in the middle of the road holding his gun aimed at me ready to fire.

 

I hardly saw him as I swerved to avoid hitting him, I finally stopped by ending up in an embankment, I stubbly got out of the car scrambling back up the embankment, barely with a scratch, as I scrambled out of the car, I realised who was standing in the middle of the road and I bolted towards him screaming my lungs out. “What the hell are you frigging doing, jerk.”

 

He spun around as soon as he recognised my voice, “Alex, what the fuck,” he yelled back at me,. “Yeah, Winchester, it's fucking me, I might ask you what the fuck are you doing here,” I screamed back. This started a yelling match between us, after about five minutes of yelling, Sam got out of the car and raced over to us and stood between us, “Calm down Dean”, he said to Dean.

“No Sam, I won't calm down, I want to know why this bitch is back and what the fuck she is up to”, he screamed at Sam. “Don't call me bitch, jerk”, I screamed at Dean. Seeing the two of them again bought memories.

 

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota – February 1994

After dad had a piece of Dean, John announced that it might be time for him and the boys to leave, so while they were packing their stuff up, dad stormed back up the stairs, he entered my room and said, “what the hell were you thinking girl,” “I’m sorry daddy, but we love each other,” I cried.

“Bullshit, girl you are only 16yrold, you are too young to be in love,” He told me. “ But we do love each other,” I cried again. 'Yes, I am 16 but I am becoming a woman and I know what I feel, and I can't help it but I do love him,” I explained. “Ok, I understand honey, but why Dean Winchester, you know what he is like,” dad replied.

“I know daddy, but that's why I love him, I said. “Have you two been seeing each other after I warned you months ago to stay away from each other” he demanded.

“yes I'm sorry daddy but we do love each other” I cried. “Tell me is this the first time you've had sex with him” he asked. “no daddy, we have been having sex since before he asked your permission to date me.” I said. “what the hell, that fucking little prick I will have his balls for this” he screamed as he flew down the stairs.

“Dean you little fuck, where the hell are you” dad yelled as he hit the bottom of the stairs. John and Dean appeared in the hallway and John asked dad what's wrong now, “fuck John can't you fucking teach your son to keep his cock in his pants,” dad yelled. “What, oh god Dean, did you sleep with Alex,” John demanded to know as he looked at Dean, “You bet he did, and on more than one occasion,” my dad said.

John smacked Dean over the head and said, get in the fucking car now, I will deal with you later,” “I'm sorry Bobby I never met for this to happen, Don't worry I will deal with Dean” he told dad. “You better, I don't want him near Alex ever again.” dad said. “Sammy are you ready, good get in the car.” John said.

A short time later I heard the Impala roar away and my dad coming up the stairs. “Daddy, what happened, where is uncle John and the boys going?” I asked as he walked back into my room. “Uncle John decided it time to leave, and I’ve warned Dean not to come near you again of he'll suffer the consequences,” he said, 

“oh, daddy, what have you done, I need Dean,” I cried. “No, you don't need him, as much as I love him as my own, he is trouble,” he replied. “But, daddy, you don't understand,” I cried, “I’m........ um.......I’m pregnant,” I continued. “your what,” he yelled. “I'm pregnant and I was going to tell you and Dean today,” I cried again.

 

South Dakota – 2012......

“Calm down”, repeated Sam, “and I mean both of you”, he continued. “Let's just talk about this calmly”, he said as he looked at Dean, “but let's get off this road before we are spotted”, he continued. So I walked over to the side of the road and stood beside my car as Dean and Sam got the Impala off the road. 

“So what the fuck are you doing here bitch,” repeated Dean as he and Sam walked over to my car. “Yeah nice to see you too ass hole,” I yelled back at him, then I turned to Sam and said, “Hi Sam, its nice to see you again,” I walked over to him and gave him a hug, “Its nice to see you again, Alex,” he replied.

 

“Gee, you've gotten tall and more handsome, but I see that your ass of a brother hasn't changed,” I commented. “I see that you haven't changed either bitch,” Dean said.

Listen ass hole, if you call bitch once more I will kick your dumb ass.” I threatened him.   
“Come on guys, please don't do this,” Sam pleaded with us. “well, you still haven't answered my question,” Dean interrupted.

 

“Well, I’ve come home to see my dad,” I said as I reached in my car and pull out a picture of my daughter, “plus I have a family crisis to attend to,” continued as I shoved the photo in Dean's hand. “What the hell, is this,” Dean smirked. “Its my 17yr old daughter, Krysta, smart ass” I choked out, “well what the hell has this got to do with me,” he replied. “You work it out genius,” I smirked as I got into my car.

 

Dean just stood there looking at the photo of Krysta, and thinking, then I heard him ask Sam what the hell was going on. “You dumb ass, do the math, she is 17yrs old.........gee Dean, are you that dumb, that you can't tell that she is your daughter,” I heard Sam say as I drove off. As I continued to drive towards my dad's house, I looked in my rear view mirror and noticed that the Impala was following me.

 

Bobby's house, Lawrence County, South Dakota – February, 1994

After I made my announcement, dad ramped and raved all over the place and swore that he would kill Dean. “daddy, please, don't I need you right now,” I pleaded to my dad. “Damn it, girl, how could you let him do this to you,” dad demanded. “well, you know what we have to do,” he continued. 

“No way, daddy, I’m keeping this baby.” I cried out. “You'll do as your told young lady, as long as you live in this house, because there is no way a Winchester offspring, especially Dean Winchesters offspring is gong to live in this house,” he yelled. “Well, then I guess, that I will have to leave, because I’m keeping this baby no matter what.” I yelled back.

 

Los Angeles, California September 15th , 1994

It is now 6pm, and I have given birth to beautiful daughter, Krysta. Alone and scared I lay in my hospital bed crying, thinking of Dean and wondering where he is now, and regretting the huge fight I had with my dad. I haven't seen or heard from him since I left home back in March, I finally cried myself to sleep.

 

Los Angeles, California, September, 16th, 1994

Its the day after krysta's birth, I finally got the nerve up to call my dad. “Hello, daddy,” I said into the phone as I heard the voice on the other end. “Alex, is that you,” my dad said back. “Yes, daddy, it's me,” I replied, “What's wrong, are you alright, and the baby is ok,” he asked. “Yes, everything is ok, listen daddy, I had the baby last night, she is beautiful, but daddy I need you, I’m so sorry.” I cried into the phone. “I'm a grandpa,,” he choked out. “Yes daddy, you have a grand daughter,” I cried again. 

We spent the next few minutes on the phone crying and apologising to each, then dad said, “where are you, I’m coming to see you,” I'm in Los Angeles California,” I told him, ok honey, which hospital are you in,” he asked. “I’m in Los Angeles County General Hospital,” I replied. “Ok baby, I’m on way,” he said, then he said “I love you, baby,” “I know daddy, I love you too,” I replied as he hung up.

After I spoked to my dad I called John's cell, “Hey John it's Alex,is Dean with you” I said, “Hi Alex, no Dean isn't with me, why what's wrong” he replied. “Well I need to see you, I'm in Los Angeles County General Hospital” I told him, “oh shit are you ok, honey” he asked, “Well yeah sort of, I don't know how to tell you this but I just gave birth to a baby girl and its Dean's” I said.

“What the hell, why didn't you say anything?” he asked, “I'll explain when you get here please don't tell Dean” I said, “Ok, I’m on my way, by the way does your dad know” he said, “Yes he does and he is on his way to see me as well” I said.

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota –2012

I pulled up outside dad's house and I yelled out, “dad are you there,” “Yes I'm in the kitchen with Krysta,” he called back. I stormed into the kitchen and found a chair and sat down cursing under my breath. 

“What the hell is wrong with you woman,” he said as I sat down. “I’m so pissed right now, I just ran into the Winchester boys.” I said as I caught my breath. “oh, that,” is all my dad could say. I looked at him and tears started rolling down my cheeks and I managed to choke out, “did you know that they were on their way here,” 

 

“Yes, I knew, I told them to come here, but before you get your panties in a twist, let me explain,” he said. “Well, ok, I’m listening, but hurry, because they followed me here and they won't take long to get here,” I replied. Just then, I heard the Impala roar up and Dean came storming through the kitchen door. “What the fuck happened back there,” he screamed at me. “You watch your mouth boy, or I’ll kick your ass,” dad said in a threatening voice to Dean.

 

“It's ok, dad, I'm used to his crap,” I said to him. This started a yelling match between the three of us. Then all of a sudden we heard a scream, it was Krysta, “will you all shut up, I’m sick of hearing you argue,” she screamed as she flew out of the kitchen. “Oh, balls,” dad said as he was heading in the same direction that Emma went. “No dad, stay here I”ll go,” I replied as I pulled him back. 

 

Just as I left the kitchen through the double doors, Sam entered the through the back door, “what happened here,” he asked my dad. “What do you think,” he replied back, then he said, It's your dumb ass brother, shooting his mouth off again.

 

I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Krysta's door, “Honey, can I come in,” I asked. “Yes, mom, come in,” she said sobbing. I walked in and saw Emma sitting on her bed bawling her eyes out. 

 

I walked over and sat beside her and said “I'm sorry, honey, but I did warn you about your father,” I told her. “I know mom, but I’d thought it would be better than this,” she replied as she wiped the tears away. 

“It's ok honey,” I said. “Listen I’ll give you a couple of minutes, then if you still want to come downstairs then it will be ok,” I told her. “Ok, mom I'll be there in a minute.” she replied. “Ok, well I will be downstairs, when you are ready,” I said as I left the room.

 

Los Angeles, California, September, 17th, 1994

Dad finally arrived at the hospital, I was sitting up in bed feeding Krysta, I look up at dad as he entered the room, “Hi daddy,” I said. “Hi sweetheart, oh god is this her,” he replied as he sat down. “Yes, daddy, this is your grand daughter, Krysta.” I” replied. “Oh god, she is beautiful,” he said with a tear in eye. 

“Would you like me to stay for a while to help?” He asked. “Yes, that would be great, thank you daddy,” I replied. “Listen daddy I contacted John and told him about Emma, but don't worry he isn't going to tell Dean, anyway John is coming here, he should be here soon.” I explained.

A few minutes later John appeared in the doorway, “Hi Bobby, Alex” he said as he entered the room. “Hi John” we both said together, “Is this my granddaughter?” he asked, “Yes it is her name is Krysta” I told him, “Oh god she is beautiful” he said. I explained the whole story of what happened and that night the three of us made a pack not tell Dean about krysta.

 

Los Angeles, California, November, 1994

It's been two months since my dad, came to stay with me in my two bedroom apartment, he stayed in my room while I shared the nursery with krysta. As I was preparing dinner, dad came into the kitchen and said, “listen honey, as much as I’ve loved being here with you two and you know that I love you both, but its time for me to go home.” he announced.

 

“I know daddy, its been great having you here, but we will keep in touch,” I replied. “You bet we will, but I need you to promise me one thing,” he said. “What is that,” I asked. “Promise that you will never try to contact Dean and tell him about Emma, its for his own sake and yours.” he pleaded with me. 

The next day my phone and I picked it up and said “hello,” “Hi Alex, it's John” he said, “Hi John how's things?” I asked “Yeah they are good, are you busy” he sid, “no why” I asked. “Well I'm on a hunt near you and I've sent Dean on a hunt by himself and I was wondering if I could come and visit” he said, “of course you can visit, you are always welcome” I said. “Well good I will be there in about two hours” he said,

Two hours later John knocked on the door and as I opened the door I said, “hi John come in,” and as he stepped in the apartment I closed the door and locked it. As he sat down on the couch I offered him and beer and he accepted it. “So how are you and my beautiful granddaughter?” he asked, “We are great, she will be awake soon for a feed, so you can see her” I said.

“So how long are you here for?” I asked, “Just for a couple of days, then I'm going to meet Dean in San Fransico to finish the job” he said. “Well you can stay here, you are welcome, also how is Dean” I said, “Thanks and yeah Dean is his usual self” he said. “You just missed my dad, he left yesterday” I said. “Oh damn, oh well I'll catch up with him eventually” he said laughing.

 

A couple of minutes later I heard a cry, and went into the nursery and got krysta, I took her in the living room and as I walked over to the couch, I said to John, “do you want to hold her while I get her bottle.” John took her and nursed her while I went to the kitchen and got her bottle, then returned to the living room and sat down on the arm chair, I passed the bottle to John and said, “do you want to feed her,” “Are you sure” he said as he reached for the bottle, “of course I'm sure” I said as we sat there chatting.

Two days later John had to leave, but he promised to keep in touch with us. As he said goodbye, he handed me an envelope and I opened it to find a large sum of money in it, “What's this?” I asked, It's a little something to help with expenses for you and Krysta” he said, “Oh John, I can't take this” I said, “yes you can, I want you to have it, listen I know that you don't want Dean invloved, but It's mean I can't be nvolved, so I want you to have it, I want you open a bank account as I would like to send you money every month” he said. “well ok if you are sure” I said, “Yes I'm sure, besides you are still family” he said.

“well ok then, but I already have a bank account dad made me open one cause he is helping out too” I said, “well he's a good man, anyway I have to go, I will talk to you soon and give Krys a hug and kiss from me, love you both” he said as he kissed my cheek. “I will, love you too, bye John talk to you soon” I said as he left the apartment.


	3. Krysta's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally finds out about his daughter and meets her for the first time.

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota – 2012

I walked out of Krysta's bedroom and headed downstairs, “is she ok,” Dad said to me. “Yeah, she's ok, she'll be down in a minute.” I replied as I sat down. “Can someone please tell what the fuck is going on,” Dean interrupted. “I said to watch your mouth boy,” dad threatened Dean. “Dad please, it's ok, I think it's time to tell him everything.” I said.

“You and Sam better sit down,” I said to Dean as Sam came over to the table and sat down. “Ok, Dean, here's the truth, Krysta is my daughter and you are her father,” I started to explain. Then I continued to explain what happened.

 

“Oh, shit, Bobby why didn't you fucking tell me,” Dean demanded. “Because you're a dick, and I didn't want you near my daughter and grand daughter, listen jerk I wanted to fucking kill you when I found out that Alex was pregnant, but she left home and I was so bitter.”

“Dad and I fell out with each other and I was so angry so I promised that I would never tell you, and as the years went by I heard about your womanising ways and how you treat women and that made more angry, so I decided not to tell you. I told him.

“Oh fuck, didn't either of you ever think that I had a right to know about Krysta, after she is my daughter” Dean said. “Yeah well she may be your daughter, but you gave up that right when I threw you out of my house you son of a bitch.” Dad said. 

“Dad, please.” I pleaded with him. “No Alex, I am not covering up how I feel, he needs to know the truth,” he told me. He looked at Dean and said, and the truth hurts, doesn't it Dean.” “Does my dad know” Dean asked, “yes I do know “ John said as he entered the kitchen. “Dad, what, you knew all this time and didn't think to tell me” Dean said angerly. 

“Well me. Bobby and Alex made a pack not to tell you and you know perfectly why we didn't tell you” John said. “Hi Sam and Alex” he said “Hi dad” Sam said as he hugged John. “Hi John, what are you doing here” I said, “your dad called me to help” he replied. “So what's going on” John asked. “yeah that's what I want to know, can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on” Dean demanded to know.

 

“Well ok, now for years and years I kept Krysta safe, under the radar so to speak from Demons, Angels, and so forth. Because I knew if anyone found out about her, and especially you being her father, they might try get to you through her.” I explained. “My dad has helped with that” I siad.

 

“And that has worked,” Dean asked with a smirk. “Yeah, smart ass, it has, that is until a few days ago,” I said. “What happened, a couple of days ago, Sam interrupted. 

“well, Krysta contacted me from school, and told me that this strange guy was stalking her, following her and asking strange questions about her and the family.” I continued. “I panicked, thinking that it may be a demon, so I told her to get here to my dad's and I would meet her here.” I said.

“Speaking of Krysta, where is my grand daughter” John asked. “She is upstairs, calming down because this son of a bitch shot his big mouth off again and upset her” I said pointing to Dean. “Oh fuck Dean will you ever learn” John said. “You mean to tell me dad that you have met Krysta bedore today?” Dean asked, “Yes I have, I kept in touch over the years and kept an eye on them and I also helped to keep Krysta Safe, I also been helping with money over the years to help with expenses” John told Dean.

Los Angeles, California, 2006, Boarding School..........

Today Krysta has entered High School, but I had her to a boarding school so that she has a dorm room to stay in when I am away hunting. The school is about 10 minutes away from our apartment, so it is convenient for her to come home when I’m home. 

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota, 2012.......

“Oh, god, so do you think it is a demon,” asked Sam. “I don't know, that's why I am here to find out.” I said. “So, what does she know, and how much does know about me,” Dean interrupted. “she knows everything, she knows that me and dad are hunters, everything about the supernatural and everything about you.” I said. “Dad thought might want to help, considering krysta's your daughter.” I told Dean.

A few minutes later........

“Are you ready to meet krysta or are you going to bail, like you usually do,” I asked “what is that supposed to mean,” Dean. “well, Dean, we all know that when you get close to someone, or things get complicated you bail.” Dad said. “Yeah, well, I’m not bailing on my kid.” Dean commented. “Well, ok, wait here,” I said as headed for the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Krysta come out of her room, “are you ok now honey,” I asked her as she started down the stairs. “Yes mum, I’m ok now,” she replied. “are you ready to meet your farther and uncle,” I asked as she reached me. 

She nodded yes as we headed back to the kitchen, “Well, Dean, I would you to meet your daughter, Krysta, Krys this is Dean, your dad,” I said as we entered the room through the double doors. 

 

“Hi dad,” said Krys shyly, “Hi Krysta, nice to meet you,” Dean replied, “well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give your old man a hug,” he said with a smile. I noticed that Krys stood there looking a bit shy. “please dad call me Krys” she saidas she glanced at me and my dad as if looking for approval. “Well go on honey, it's ok.” I said. Once she knew it was ok, she walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. 

“Hi Krysta, I’m your uncle Sam,” interrupted Sam as he got up from the chair. Emma and Dean broke their hug and Sam walked over to her and they hugged. “Hi uncle Sam, please call me Krys” Krys said as Sam put his arms around her.

“Hi pop” she said as she looked at John, 'Hi baby girl, gee you have grown since I last time I saw you” John as he hugged her. Dean looked at me and said, “Alex, can we talk alone for a minute,” “Sure, come outside with me,” I replied as I headed for the back door.

 

Outside a few minutes later............

When Dean and I finally got outside, he sat on the bonnet of the Impala, trying to wipe away tears. “Why didn't tell me about Krys,” he tried to say behind the tears. “I'm so sorry Dean, but I couldn't, you know that,” I managed to choke out through my tears. 

“Oh that is fucking bullshit, since when did you ever do anything that your father told you to do.” he replied. “I know, Dean, but my dad was pissed and want to kick you ass and couldn't let him do that, cause I love you so much,” I said. “Could you imagine what he would have done, if you knew that I was pregnant, Dean he literally wanted to put a bullet in your head” I continued.

“Yeah well I did get my ass kicked by my dad” Dean said, “when we drove off dad made me sit in the back seat and he never spoke to me all that day until we reached the State Line.

 

Once we left the state dad found a motel for the night and when he got me in the room he gave me a beating so bad that I couldn't sit down for a week” Dean said. “Then he told me that I had to learn to keep my cock in my pants and that I wasn't allowed to see you ever again” he continued.

 

“I'm so sorry Dean, at first I wanted to find you and tell you be then when I found out about your womanising ways, I was convinced that all that stuff you told me 16 years ago were lies and that you didn't love me at all” I cried. 

 

“yeah well did mean it, every word, you were the first girl that I had feelings for, and I was fucking messed up when your dad kicked me out of the house, you wanna know what happened about a week after you left home your called us and spoke to me and told that you had left and told me that you hated me and that was the last time heard from him until a couple of years ago” he said through his tears.

“why do you think I became a womaniser and the reason why I treat women like I do, it's because over the years I've tried to hide the pain of losing you, this whole fucking thing messed me up real bad” he cried trying to fight back the tears.

I' m sorry Dean I was messed up about you, especially because I was pregnant, I love you so much, I have never stopped loving you, especially since Krys's birth, she may look like me, but boy she is so much like her father, and she reminds of you ever day.” I told him as I tried to touch his cheek. 

But he pulled away, “Please don't,” he said as walked away from me. “Damn it Dean, please don't hate me, I love you,” I pleaded with him. Damn you and your father, Alex, how could he do this, oh god, I need time to think,” he said angerly and walked further away from me.

 

I ran back into the house crying and stormed up the stairs to my room. “Oh balls, I knew this was going to happen,” I heard my dad say as I entered my room. As I sat on the bed, I heard Dean and my dad arguing, next minute I heard a know at the door and Sam's voice, “Alex, can I come in,” he asked, “yeah Sam, come in,” I replied.

 

Sam entered the room and walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “are you ok,” he asked. “ I don't know Sam, this is a big mess, I never meant to hurt Dean,” I cried. “Well you did hurt me,” Dean said as I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. 

“Um.... I'll leave you too alone,” Sam said as he got up and left. “so sorry, please Dean, believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you.” I said through my tears. 

Dean just sat on the bed in silence, while I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face, “look Dean, I don't know what you want from me,” I said as I came back into the bedroom, “but I’m going downstairs to help Krysta's problem. I left the room leaving Dean sitting on the bed and went downstairs.


	4. Demons, Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Singer family and the Winchesters try to find out who is after kyrsta

Bobby's House, Lawrence County, South Dakota, 2012......

I walked back into the kitchen where John, Sam,krysta and dad were waiting. “Is everything ok,” Sam asked. “I really don't know Sam, but I’m not wasting my time worrying, I need to concentrate on the present problem.” I replied. 

“Well ok,” said Sam, “What do we know about this demon,” he continued. “Ok, Emma, tell us everything you know about the demon,” John asked krys. “Well it started about a week ago, I noticed this guy watching me.

 

He was parked across the street from school, then whenever I left school he followed me then he started asking questions at school,” Krys said. “Nobody at school knows the truth about what I do, except the school principal,who is a white witch and Krys's best friend Liz who is the principals daughter. As far as everyone else is concerned, I work for the government and travel a lot.” I explained. 

 

“Well ok, what does this guy look like and what kind of car does he drive,” Dean said as he entered the kitchen. We all looked up at Dean, “what,” he said. “ So you've decided to help,” my dad said with a smirk. “yeah, well I maybe an ass hole but I told you that I'm not bailing out on my kid, despite how I feel about Alex and you,” Dean replied as he sat down.

 

“well, the guy is about the same height and weight as uncle Sam, blonde hair, I didn't see his eyes, as he was wearing dark sun glasses, he wore a dark suit, The car is black civic, I don't know the make and model or the number plates.” Krys said. I'm scared, that's why I contacted mom and grandpa.” she continued. “Well it's ok honey, your family is here to help, you will be safe here with grandpa.” I assured Krys.

 

“Well, that's not much to go on, what about you Alex, anything unusual happened to you in the last week.” John said. “No, nothing then the usual, I’ve just been hunting like normal.” I replied. “Does the school have security cameras, also does the street have any surveillance cameras?” asked Sam, “the school has, but I'm not sure about the street, but how will that help” Krys asked. 

 

“Well if I can access the the footage on the tapes from the school and street, then we get an image of the guy and see what the car looks like” Said Sam as he made his way to my dad's computer.” “And I think that you and Krys should stay here with Bobby, while Sam, Dean, your mom and I should go and try to find this fucker” John Said.

Sam was sitting at my dad's computer trying to hack into the school's security camera footage and the street surveillance camera footage. “Hey guys I've found something” Sam said, the he showed us a photo of the stupid fucker.

“Hey Sam can you print out copies of that?” John asked, “Yeah sure” he replied. “I think you better print several copies, as I think the four of us should split up in teams. Alex and Dean, You and me” John said. 

“Why do I have to be with Alex?” Dean asked, “Because I said, and besides it might give you too a chance to work things out, and please try not to kill each other” John said. Sam finally printed out copies of the photo and handed one to Dean, Alex, John, Bobby and kept one for himself.

“Well I think we better get going, Sam, you and I will take my pick up truck and Dean, you and Alex take the Impala” John said. “Ok, well I will do some research and try some of my contacts for information, so keep in touch guys?” Dad said. “Yeah we will, please keep my little girl safe, love you dad and Emma” I said as I got in the Impala.

 

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012..........

It is 2am and we just arrived in Elwood, “hey Winchester, you better call your dad and let him know where we are” I said to Dean. Dean retrieved his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled his father's number as he pulled in the car park of the first motel we came across. I got out of the car and went to the manager's office and got two rooms.

On my way back to the Impala, I was on the the phone with my dad. So how is Bobby and Krys” Dean said sitting on the bonnet of the Impala. “yeah they are ok, what did your dad say” I said, “He and Sam are in Deacon County just two hours outside Elwood, they will try meet us here tomorrow” he said.

“Ok cool, here” I said as I threw him his motel room key, “What the fuck” he said, it's your room key dumb ass” I smirked as I made my way to my room, “What, I thought that we were going to share” he said smiling. “you fucking wish Winchester” I said as I put the key into the lock and opened the door, “are you coming in” I said as I stepped in the room, Dean followed and he closed and locked the door.

As I put my gear down I turned to Dean and said “the rooms are adjoining so we can keep an eye on each other, the door is there good night, I'm going to bed” I said. “Oh I thought that you might like some company” Dean said smiling.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Winchester,” I said looking at him with a frown. “Oh come on, you know you want it,” Dean said as he moved closer to me. “Yeah what ever, just fuck off Winchester, I'm not in the fucking mood” I snapped. “well it's your fucking loss woman” he said as he walked into the other room and slammed the door shut.

After Dean left the room, I sat on my bed thinking about Dean, I started crying realising the fact that I'm in love with the fucking jerk, but I can't help fighting with him, he's just the most arrogant, self-centred, ill tempered, smart ass, selfish, smart mouthed son of a bitch I've ever met. But I can't help falling in love with him, he also the most good looking, romantic (sometimes), smart guy I've ever met.


	5. Is This Romance Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dean and Alex going to get back together

Elwood, Nebraska, a few minutes later..........

Dean and I found ourselves completely naked, and headed towards the bed. Dean sat on the bed with me sitting on his lap, he looked into my eyes and said “You are so beautiful, just like I remember.” “Your not bad yourself, Dean Winchester.” I moaned as he caressed my breasts. All of a sudden I could feel his tongue licking and sucking my hard nipple and it sent shivers down my spine.

 

“Oh god, Dean don't stop,” I moaned as he started on the other nipple, then he started to move down my stomach and softly kissing me, he was working his way down to my now wet pussy, all of a sudden he rolled me on my back and spread my legs, then started licking my clit, making me even wetter. 

 

“Oh Dean, go deeper,” I moaned, Dean now entered my pussy sucking and licking, this made me quiver, and found my self moaning louder as he continue to please me. “Oh Dean, I want you inside me,” I moaned in ecstasy. He looked up at me and said, “are you sure, I haven't got any condoms” “Yes I’m sure, I want you” I said as I looked into his eyes.

He moved up along my body so his throbbing hard cock could enter my hot wet pussy, and slowly he slid in and out. “Oh god, Dean,” I moaned, “go deeper, go faster,” I moaned even more. As Dean went deeper inside me I remembered back to when we were teenagers , how he had a huge cock.

“Oh god, Dean, I forgot how big you were,” I moaned as he slid in and out faster. “Oh god, I’m about to cum,” moaned Dean, “I know, I’m about to cum as well,” I moaned, then we both climaxed together screaming loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Listen Dean, I love you, and I don't want to fight any more.” I said. “I know, I don't want to fight either, but what about us.” he replied. “I don't know, but we have to work something out, we'll talk about it tomorrow.” I said. We layed in each others arms in silence for about 20 minutes than we fell asleep.

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012, the next morning.......

I woke up getting out of bed I grabbed the sheet and it around me, and decided to call my dad, “hi how are things” I asked, “yeah they are good, what you and Dean, I see that you too haven't killed each other yet” he said. “No we haven't but we talked last night, we're trying to put our differences aside for Krys's sake” I explained. Then we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

As a I put my cell phone down, I noticed that Dean was awake and looking at me strangely, “what?” I asked, “Well we did a lot more that just talked last night and you actually forgot to tell your dad this” he said smiling. “fuck you Winchester” I laughed, “hey babe you already have” he smirked. I gave him the finger as I walked towards the bathroom.

“Hey what are you doing woman?” Dean asked, “well I was thinking of having a shower, do you want to join me” I said as I dropped the sheet. Dean looked up at my naked body and said “Oh hell, yeah.”

“Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, get your ass here now boy” I said as I stepped into the bathroom, giving him a sexy look. “yes ma'am” he shouted as he sprang out of bed and followed me to the bathroom. 

We stepped into the shower and I said, “well what now,” giving Dean a cheeky, sexy look. “Well I don't about you woman, but I’m horny as hell and very hard.” he said with a sexy tone, then he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed my neck.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it,” I said in a cheeky tone. “Well, this might give you a clue,” he said as he moved closer to me and brushing his hard cock against my ass cheeks. “Really,” I said as I started stroking his cock. At this point I found myself getting very aroused and started moaning with the greatest pleasure.

 

“Oh god, that feels good, you want it don't you,” Dean moaned as he got harder. “Oh yes please take me now,” I moaned as his cock entered my ass, he started twisting my nipples gently as he thrust his manhood in and out hard and fast.

 

As he fucked my ass hard and fast, he slid one hand down to my wet pussy and placed two then three fingers into it and started fucking me hard, his fingers twisting and sliding in and out. “Oh fuck Dean,” I moaned in ecstasy. “oh god, that’s it babe fuck me harder” I moaned loudly.

“oh god, I’m coming,” he moaned as the build up hit his stomach, then with swift hard thrust he shot his load in my ass and at that moment I also came we both climaxed together. After Dean pulled out he said, “Oh god, I’m still hard.” “Don't worry,” I said as I pushed him against the wall, then I down on my knees and started licking the head of his still hard cock, 

“Oh god, woman, that feels good, suck me babe,” he moaned as I rammed his cock into my mouth and sucked slowly. “Oh yeah, babe,” he moaned as I sucked faster, then all of a sudden he shot his hot load into my mouth. “Umm.... that taste so good,” I said as I wiped his sticky cum from my mouth.

 

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012, Later That Morning.........

After we finished our sexy shower, we went and got some breakfast, we entered the diner, which was medium size but not too crowded, we found a booth and sat down. The waitress came over to us, “good morning” she said as she handed us a menu each. “can we please have to black coffee's?” Dean asked as she was about to walk away, “sure thing” she replied.

A minute later she returned with our coffee's and asked if we were ready to order, and Dean said yes I would like bacon, eggs, sausage and toast, please” “Actually I will have the same except no sausage, thanks” I said. “Ok won't be long” the waitress said. A couple of minutes later the waitress came back with our food.

As she was about to walk away, Dean said as he pulled out his fake FBI Id, “excuse me miss, I am agent Dean smith, can I ask you a couple of questions” “Sure what do you want to know agent Smith” she said. Dean pulled out a photo of the guy we are looking for and passed it to her, “have you seen this guy?” he asked.

she looked at the photo and said “yeah he was here a couple of days ago, but I don't know where he is now, why are looking for him” she said, “Hi I'm Agent Alex Carter, he is wanted for stalking this young lady” I said as I showed her a photo of Krys and my fake FBI Id. She looked at Krys's photo and said “He was asking about that young lady and told me that he was a private eye” she said.

 

Dean and I looked at each, and I said, “well he isn't a private eye, we think he is planning to kidnap this young lady and we want to stop him, here is my card if he turns up again please call me its urgent.” “Ok I will, I hope you find him” she said as she took my fake business card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012, Later That Day........

“Well I'm at a lost, where in the hell can this fucker be” I said annoyed. “I have no fucking idea, maybe dad will have something” Dean said as he dialled his father's number on the cell. “Ok cool, when will you guys be here, we are at the “Red Star Motel” rooms 109 and 110, yes dad Alex and I are getting along, ok bye dad love you too” Dean said as he hung up.

“What did your dad say?” I asked, “He and Sam have a lead, they are going to follow it up and then meet us here tonight” He said. “ok cool well I'm going back the motel and try to research on the net, coming” I said. When we got back to the room I sat down at the kitchen table and opened the laptop and started typing.

A moment later I could feel eyes looking at me and I looked up and saw Dean staring at me, “what?' I asked, “You look so beautiful, that's why I fell in love with you” he said as he walked over to me. “Who are you and what have you done with Dean?” I asked smiling. “Oh come on I'm being serious here woman” he said.

He stood in front me and swung my chair around to face him and then he got on his knee and grabbed my hand then he said, “Alex I love you, will you marry me,” I looked at him and I felt a tear falling down my cheek and I said, “are you serious?” “Yes I'm serious, let's get married right now today” he said, “Oh my god Dean you are serious” I cried, “So I gathered that is a yes” he said and I nodded my head.

 

Dean had a plain silver band on his right hand, and I also had a sliver band on my right hand so we decided to use them as the wedding rings, I looked on line to see where the local pastor was and we made our way there and explained our situation and the pastor agreed to marry us.

 

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012, Later That Night, About 10pm........

Dean and I went back to the motel room and after Dean carried me over threshold he slammed the door and locked it. I pushed him against the door and smacked my lips against his opened mouth, which he responded by leaning into the kiss and slipped his tongue entwining it with my tongue.

Dean pulled away and said “Oh fuck you taste so fucking good” his breathing became more erratic, I stepped back from him and started walking backwards towards the bed pulling him by the shirt as I went, and he grabbed me and started kissing me as we kept moving.

 

Then in between kisses we started shedding our clothes, by the time we reached the bed both of us were completely naked. All of a sudden I stopped moving as I realised that the back of my legs hit the bed and Dean pulled away again and pushed me on the bed then climbed on top of me. All of a sudden I could feel his tongue licking and sucking my hard nipple and it sent shivers down my spine.

 

“Oh god, Dean don't stop,” I moaned as he started on the other nipple, then he started to move down my stomach and softly kissing me, he was working his way down to my now wet pussy, then started licking my clit, making me wet.

“Oh Dean, go deeper,” I moaned, Dean now entered my pussy sucking and licking, this made me quiver, and found my self moaning louder as he continued tongue fuck my pussy. “Oh Dean, I want you inside me,” I moaned in ecstasy. 

He moved up along my body so his throbbing hard cock could enter my hot wet pussy faster,” I moaned even more as Dean thrashed his cock deeper. “holy fuck, Dean fuck me harder” I screamed.

Dean grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and drove his cock so hard and fast in me that I flopped my back and my eyes rolled in up in the back of my head. “oh god Dean, oh fuck that’s it come for me babe” I moaned. Then with one hard thrust, than another hard thrust he came hard and fast. Then we collapsed on the bed and Dean said “oh fuck that was amazing. Dean managed to slow his breathing down, “oh shit I've got to piss” he said as he got out of bed.

 

While Dean was in the bathroom his cell rang and searched for it and found it under his jeans on the floor I picked it up and answered it, “Dean's phone Alex speaking” I said, “Oh John, yeah his in the bathroom, oh ok I will tell him bye” I said. Then Dean came back into the room, “was that my dad?” he asked, “yeah, just wanted let us know that he and Sam will be in here in an hour and they are bringing pizza” I said as he climbed back into bed.

As Dean pulled the bed covers up over him, he looked at me with a wicked smile and said, “well wonder what we can do to fill in time, we have an hour.” “well I can think of one thing” I said as I slid down his body and licked the head of his cock. “Oh bitch you have a dirty mouth” he laughed as I licked the slit on the head.


	6. Demons, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Alex get married. Sam, Dean, John and Alex confront the Demon

Elwood, Nebraska, 2012, the next day...........

We finally found the stupid fucking demon, we had a lead that he was at the local high school, we waited for him to leave the main building and while I waited in the Impala, Dean and Sam walked over to him and showed their fake FBI Id’s and led him back to the Impala.

When he saw me sitting in the front passenger seat, he tried to get away but he wasn't quick enough, Dean hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his pistol and shoved him into the back-seat and Sam climbed in, then Dean got in the drivers side and started the engine............

 

…........ a few minutes later the demon woke up and found that he was tied to a chair in our motel room. He tried to squirm out of his bonds but Dean said, “that won't help, the bonds are made of iron.” “So you got me Winchester, what the fuck do you want” the demon said, 

“So you know who I am?” Dean asked. “Of course I do and that is your daddy Winchester Snr. and that is your brother Sam, and your Dean, everyone knows who you are” he replied, “Well good, and by the way I will be the one who will be asking the fucking questions, right ass hole” Dean said.

So Dean got a kitchen chair and pulled it over in front of the prick and sat down leaning on the back of the chair. “So ok fucker who are you and what the fuck do you want daughter for” Dean asked. “oh come on Winchester, can't you do better than that,” the demon smirked.

“oh sure I can” Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a silver knife, and dipped it in dead man's blood, then walked over to the fucker. “Oh that is going to hurt, not” he said, “well, normally it wouldn't, but it will this time as it is covered in dead man's blood” Dean said smiling.

“Ok now where will I start” Dean said, “Hey babe, what taking out an eye” I said, Dean looked at me with a big cheesy grin and said, “gee babe you are an evil bitch,” “I know, but you love me” I said as I approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek. But wait babe, I just want to do one thing” I said as I grabbed a gag and shoved it in his mouth, “well then your wish is my command babe” he said as he drove the knife into the demon's left eye, but instead of bleeding red blood the fuck spat out black goo, “holy fuck, the little fucker isn't a fucking demon at all he's a fucking Leviathan” Sam gasped.

“I don't think he liked that too much”John said smiling. “oh well that's life, but guess what this is going to hurt more” Dean said a he cut the Leviathan's left off. “ouch” I said smiling as he let out a howling scream.

“well I guess we now know who he is working for, Dick fucking Roman, holy shit that's all we fucking need” Dean spat. “What does Roman want with my daughter?” I asked but the Leviathan still refused to answer our questions.

 

“Hey babe come here, Listen you sick fuck, do you realise who this beautiful woman is?” Dean asked I walked over to him, he reached over and put his arm around my waist, “yeah of course I do, she is the hoar that bore that little bitch I'm after” the demon spat.

Dean got up out of the chair and grabbed him by the throat and said, “watch your fucking mouth prick, that is my wife and daughter you're talking about and Alex is not hoar and Emma isn't a bitch” he threatened as he squeezed his throat harder.

“Listen dude, just answer the lady's question, because I can tell you now if you think I am a bastard at the torture, wait until Alex gets to you, well just lets say I wouldn't want to be sitting where you are right now” Dean said sympathetically. 

Then the Leviathan spat at Dean and he slapped the fucker so hard that he nearly knocked the guy and the chair over, “I am sick of playing games with this fucker, go for it Alex” he said as he wiped the spit off his face.

“Ok Sam, John can you keep an eye on him, Dean come with me” I said as I went into the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom I said to Dean can you go and get the holy water, some dead man's blood, salt, rock salt and the industrial cleaner,” 

As Dean walked out I placed the plug in the bathtub and ran the hot water, then Dean returned with the things I asked for and I turned off the tap and got the holy water, the cleaner, the dead man's blood, salt and rock salt into the tub, 

I walked out into the room and said, John and Sam can you get this fucker up and strip his clothes then tie him up again and take him into the bathroom” while I watched the boys did as I asked, then the three of us dragged the fucker into the bathroom. 

 

“see that fucker, its hot water mixed with holy water, industrial cleaner , salt, rock salt and man's blood, if you don't start fucking talking you can take a bath” I told him.

“Go and fuck yourself hoar” he spat, this made Dean furious and he grabbed his hand and shoved it into the tub and as the demon screamed in pain he said, “I told you to watch you fucking mouth ass hole and don't call my wife a hoar.”

Finally after an hour of torture the Leviathan broke down and told us Dick's plan. “Remember a few months back when you killed that Leviathan in San Francisco and you left your calling card” he asked me, “yeah what about it” I said. “Well Mr Roman got your calling card” He said.

Then he went on to say, “Well when Mr Roman saw your name he did some research on you and when he saw that Bobby Singer was your father he wanted to find out more so he dug deeper and found out that you had a connection with the Winch ester’s you had a daughter, he dug even deeper and was able to access your daughter's birth certificate, when he saw Dean Winchester was listed as the father, he decided to plan a trap.”

“So what is this trap” I asked. “Well he wants to kidnap your daughter and use her as bait to trap you, your father and all three Winchesters, then he plans to kill of you including your daughter” he said. “Well guess what your not going to be able to Dick where my daughter is” I said.

“Like I said go fuck yourself hoar” he spat. “That's it fucker I warned you to watch you fucking mouth and not to call my wife a hoar” Dean as he grabbed him and threw him into the bathtub, then he walked out of the bathroom. 

After Dean left Sam and John waited until the Leviathan stopped thrashing about and Sam decapitated his head from his body and placed the head in a brown sack, “I'll get rid of this” he said. “I will clean this up” said as I followed Dean into the bedroom.

I at Dean, who was washing his hands at the kitchen sink he turned around and saw me standing there smiling, “what?” he asked. “I'm very flattered Winchester” I said, “for what?” he asked, “ telling him to watch his mouth and not to call me a hoar and not to call Emma a bitch, you actually defended our honour” I said smiling.

“yeah well I should, I mean a husband should defend his wife and daughter, and besides I love krys and you Alex” he said as he approached me and kissed me on the lips. “I know, I love you too Dean and I'm proud of you” I said as Sam returned to the room and went to the bathroom to help John clean up.

A few minutes later Sam and John came back into the room and Dean said, let's all get some sleep and tomorrow we'll make our back to Bobby's and work out what to do next.

“I agree” John said as he and Sam walked into their room, but Sam looked back and shouted with a laugh, “hey you too try not to make too much noise some of us do want to sleep.” Dean and I looked at each other and laughed. After Sam closed the door, “so what now” I said smiling, Dean gave me a sinister look and said, “are you fucking series woman, just get your clothes off and get on the bed.”

“oh yes master” I smirked giving Dean a salute, then I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, “so if I am naked and on the bed what are your plans for me” I said as I smacked my lips against his. “well a bit of this and a bit of that” he said as he moved his hands over my body touching my ass, breasts, pussy and other parts.

“ummm... that sounds wicked” I smiled as I kissed his lips again, he leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth so his tongue could find mine then both tongues became entwined, “oh god you taste so fucking good” Dean moaned in between kisses. The next minute he slipped his jacket off letting it fall to the fall then grabbed my jacket and slipped it off, which also fell to the floor.

“I love you so much Dean” I moaned as I grabbed his shirt, and Dean lifted his arms up so I could slip the shirt off then I threw it on the floor, then he did the same to me. “Yeah I know I grabbed Dean by the belt and started to un do his jeans while we were still mouth fucking each other and then Dean started walking to the bed holding on my belt, by the time we reached the bed were both completely naked.

Dean fell back on the bed taking me with him, I landed on top of him and immediately grabbed the base of his hard cock rubbing it with every twist of my hand, the with the other hand I messaged his balls while my tongue began licking the head, “oh god that's so fucking good” he moaned;

Then I rammed the whole cock into my mouth and suck hard and fast, “oh Jesus Christ woman” he moaned louder, then he jerked his hips up and with one hard thrust, two hard thrusts he came hard and fast in my mouth, as I felt the hot cum hit the back of my throat I swallowed all of it. 

Soon after we were in the middle of some very hot sex when we heard the TV in the next room being turned up and a loud bang on the wall, then we heard “ hey you too I fucking told you to keep the noise down as some of us want to sleep” Sam yelled, “We looked at each other, “oops I think we've been busted” I said as we laughed. As we laid there with our legs entwined, Dean wrapped his arms around me, “I love you so much” he said kissing me softly on the lips, “I know I love you too Dean” I replied as we both fell asleep.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the next morning after Dean and Alex exchanged the vows and the death of the demon

I woke early and I just laid there watching Dean sleep, he looked so peaceful, so happy and content, I couldn't help but gently stroke his short brown hair this made him stir and he opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey gorgous, were you staring” he said sleepsy, “Hey handsome, I was watching you sleep” I said, “why would you want to do that?” he asked, “because I wanted to, you are so beautiful, peaceful” I said.

“c'mere” he said pulling me closer to him and kissing me. “I'm so sorry Dean for everything I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much” I said, “I know and I'm sorry for being such a jerk and I love you too” he said. Then we heard a knock on the door, “Is it safe to come in” we heard Sam say, “Yes Sam it's safe” I said as Sam entered the room. “Hey bro what's up” Dean said, “well dad suggested that we grab breaksfast and leave early so we can back to Bobby's quick” He said

“That sounds like a plan, tell dad we'll be ready in a couple of minutes we are just going to have a shower” Dean said. After Sam left the room Dean and I got out of bed and went to the bathroom Dean had to do a piss and I started the water running in the shower and stepped into the cubicle, a minute later Dean joined me in the shower.

Dean looked me up and down then he said “I remember how beautiful you were, but god woman you are more beautiful now” he said, “yeah well I remember how cute you were, but wow you turned out better than I imagined, you are totally hot” I said as I planted a kiss to his lips, and he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me leaned into the kiss opened mouth, as our tongues became entwined with each other and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 

Dean managed to pull away long enough to say, “Umm.... you taste so fucking good woman I could stay here all day kissing you.” “I know but we can't we have a daughter to save” I said in between kisses, “I know but can I at least have a blow-job?” he asked as I felt his hard cock brush against me, “umm.....I don't know about that” I said as I grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it,.

But I pushed him against te tiled wall and bent down on my knees and licked the head, and as I grabbed his balls and gently messaged them, some pre-come spilled out, then I started licking the vein on the underside, Dean moaned as I twisted my hand around the base and squeezed a little tighter so he wouldn't come to soon. “oh fuck woman, oh god, oh god just fucking blow me” he moaned as I shoved his whole cock in my mouth and sucked hard and fast, “oh fuck, oh god” he moaned as I started bobbing my head up and down fast. 

Then I could feel the build up in his hips as he jerked them up, “Oh god woman I need to come, oh fuck” he begged me to let go of his balls, “not yet babe, just a little longer” I said as I contnued to suck.

then he jerked his hips a little harder and as I let go of his balls, I moaned “that's it babe come for me” and with one hard thrust, then two hare thrusts he came hard and fast in my mouth, as I felt his come hit the back of my throat I swallowed it hard. I stood up wiping my mouth as Dean came down from his orgasm.

We then washed ourselves and stepped out of the shower, as Dean brushed his teeth I turned the water off then I brushed my teeth, then we entered the bedroom and found some clean clothes and got dressed, then we packed up our gear. Dean went to the door and knocked, “Sam, dad are you ready yet,” John opened the door and said “Yes lets get some breaksfast” he said, then we all left and found a diner.


End file.
